


Relieving Tensions

by UXRaven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: You have a sudden visitor and he has just one thing on his mind.





	Relieving Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick smutty one shot I wrote not too long ago.

As the mouth crashes against your lips you can't help but let out a slight gasp of surprise. There is a sense of insistence there, as well as a strong need.

Arms slide around your upper torso, one hand creeping up and into your hair in order to rest on the back of your head. You being drawn closer to that hard bulk of his torso.

The strength of the kiss increases and the next you know you're being maneuvered against the closest wall. He uses his form to press firmly against you. Even with the layer of clothing you can feel the beginnings of his arousal. 

The kiss is now broken. His lips now moving to your chin and jawline, skimming across your skin. As he shifts to your throat and neck you can feel your lips part slightly. Melting even as you feel his fangs just about graze across your pulse point. A name bubbles up and leaves your lips before you can even think of stopping it. “Logan…” It coming out as a soft murmur.

You hear a slight grunt come from him, while he works his thigh to get between yours. Even this has made his arousal more evident, it being pressed up against you towards your hip.

You bring your arms up and around him. One hand going from the back of his neck and into his hair in encouragement. Your own head tilting slightly to the side in order to give more access to your throat as he continues the attention on your pulse point. Feeling his fangs nip a little harder, but not enough to break skin.

You can feel your breathing getting heavier, unable to stop yourself from reacting. Feeling the heat start to grow in your stomach and making its way to that intimate spot between your legs. You know all too well that Logan is aware of what he can do to you. Your scent enveloping his senses. 

Right at this very moment in time you care not for the reason he even came to your room in the first place. Just that he had. And clearly there was a frustration there that he now had to relieve. Something that you're quite happy to help with.

He trails his mouth back from your neck and to your mouth again, sucking in a breath before kissing you strongly once more. He increases his hold on you for good reason being as he's now lifting you up into his arms. Pulling you away from the wall, and turning before leading you towards the bed.

As soon as the bed comes into contact with the back of your legs you fall down onto it, him going with you, but making sure that his full weight doesn't go on you. His hands now travel down your sides until they come to the bottom of your top. You arch your back a little as he begins to tug it up before managing to relieve you of it.

Soon enough the rest of your clothing follows suit, as does his own clothes. All the while those kisses, nips and mildly rough caresses of your skin continue. It stirring up a further need within you.

One of his hands shift between you, slipping between your legs and seeking what lies there. His mouth going back upon yours as his fingers come into contact with the small bundle of nerves. With his fingers attention on that point you're soon letting out a cry, it being muffled by the kiss.

Logan breaks the kiss shortly after and you peer up at him. A slight haze in your vision from your lust. He has a similar look to his features. You keep watch on him as he shifts and lines himself up. He then does a quick movement to get himself inside of you, him uttering a low growl of relief. You however find yourself taking a gasp of breath.

He takes a few seconds before he begins his motions. Taking long drawn out movements to drive both of you crazy. It's short lived as one hand moves to hold you by the hip. You take the cue and raise your hips in order to help change the angle, while he starts moving quicker within you. Your hips move in time with his. You letting out soft moans uncontrollably.

You move your hold onto his shoulders as he moves just that bit rougher. Your nails just about sinking in. He drops his head down, his forehead going against your shoulder. His breathing deepening while he lets out quiet grunts and groans.

Again his movements alter, continuing to get rougher and stronger still. You bring your legs up to press your thighs against his hips. Drawing him further into you. The longer it goes on for the more vocal you get, emitting moans and cries of pleasure. His own vocal range moving more into soft growls.

His grip increases on you, bruisingly so. You can't help but return the gesture by raking your nails across his shoulders. His healing dealing with the minor damage instantly.

The build up within you both continues until it feels like there is an explosion within your body. You let out a cry as your body stiffens. The sensation of hitting your peak washes over you while he continues his by now rampant and urgent motions.

Such is his urgency now that despite you having hit your peak it brings about another wave. It being more intense than before. He stiffens up as he's triggered, a groan mixed with a growl coming from him. His hips stutter for a moment as he lets loose within you then becomes still.

For a moment all is quiet. Logan then shifts to your side and drapes an arm over you. His hand idly caressing your upper arm. You make a quiet and tired hum, half turning to face him. Edging closer to his form.

He presses a kiss to your forehead, now holding you gently against him within his arms. “I think …. that Scott should piss me off more often.” He speaks within a low yet quiet chuckle.

“Uh-huh…” You just about manage to respond. Your eyes slip shut, feeling yourself drift into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
